1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in gas controllers, provided with a safety controlled valve device at the inlet side of the conventional gas controller to close automatically the gas inlet upon an overflow demand at the gas outlet. A push button device is provided in the controlled valve with an associated push stem to open the ball valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gas controllers, as widely known, usually use a safety valve or timer to control gas leakage or cut off the gas source when necessary. Many of these are not reliable and when the safety valve or timer system breakdown the controller may be damaged.
In view of the above-mentioned defects in conventional gas controllers, the applicant discloses below the improvements in a gas safety controlled device which comprise the instant invention.